


Aftermath

by Stellalunadollymama



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Butterflies, Chases, Forests, Gen, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellalunadollymama/pseuds/Stellalunadollymama
Summary: After the events of the Zimvoid, Number 2 finds himself being pursued by a strange creature...
Kudos: 4





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> While this isn't a reader insert fic, there will be spoilers for the Zimvoid comic arc ahead.

All was quiet as a cool breeze wafted through the twilight sky.

Number 2 stirred as the cool breeze kissed his face.

Letting out a soft groan, Number 2 opened his heavy eyelids and slowly sat up.

“Wha….Where…Where am I?”

Number 2 rubbed his eyes and scanned his surroundings.

From the towering trees, the sleeping flowers, to the faint glimmer of fireflies, this certainly didn’t _look_ like Number 2’s timeline.

Number 2 let out a yelp and jumped to his feet as he felt the cold dew-kissed grass brush against his clothes.

However, the dew didn’t burn his skin in the slightest.

Number 2 blinked in confusion as he inspected the dew.

Strange. There didn’t seem to be any signs of pollution in the water.

Number 2’s magenta eyes narrowed as he took another look around the area.

There didn’t seem to be any signs of any other Zims nor humans for that matter.

Adjusting his cloak, Number 2 decided to explore his new surroundings as his mind tried to process what was happening.

The most he could remember was that he was about to be rewarded by Number 1. Everything else was trapped behind a wall of thick, blue fog.

He could vaguely make out the image of the Tallest surrounded by various unconscious Elites, Guards, and Navigators.

Number 2 hummed as he kept trying to wrack his brain for answers.

The tallest didn’t seem too happy to see him. They seemed more surprised if anything-

**RUSTLE RUSTLE!**

The sound of rustling leaves jolted Number 2 from his thoughts.

The sound of an all too familiar laugh echoed in the distance.

Number 2 gasped and whipped around.

“Who goes there?!”

_But there was nothing there._

The forest still appeared as quiet and undisturbed as when Number 2 first woke up.

Shaking away his paranoia, Number 2’s pace quickened as he continued to trek through the forest.

As Number 2 continued his journey, his mind wandered back to the same wall of blue fog he was struggling to clear earlier.

Why did the Tallest seem so surprised to see him? He _did_ become the ultimate Zim, right? Number 1 wouldn’t have let him leave the Zimvoid if he didn’t.

Yet, Number 2 didn’t feel any different. If anything, the most he could feel was his head pounding-

**RUSTLE RUSTLE!**

The leaves rustled once more as the laughter returned, this time sounding closer.

“Show yourself, coward! Stop trying to make a fool of the Ultimate Zim!” Number 2 commanded as he whipped back around.

_Yet again, there was nothing there._

Everything was just as still as it was last time.

Number 2 let out an annoyed growl but decided it was best to keep going.

Every so often, Number 2 would glance over his shoulder as he continued to venture through the forest.

It didn’t seem like he was being followed, yet the laughter still echoed behind him.

Nevertheless, Number 2 carried on.

He kept walking until he stumbled across a butterfly weakly limping across the grass.

“Eh? What’s this?”

Number 2 gently picked up the butterfly and gasped!

The poor butterfly was wounded!

Her antennas were droopy as her single pink wing struggled to stand straight.

Number 2 couldn’t help but pity the poor butterfly. He could only imagine what horrors she had endured to end up losing one of her wings.

The butterfly let out a weak squeak, making Number 2 feel like he was shot in the chest.

He bit his lip before sitting down on a nearby rock.

“Don’t worry, little one. I, the ultimate Zim, shall help you! Just don’t tell anybody about this.” Number 2 chuckled.

The butterfly seemed to squeak in agreement.

Number 2 pulled out a small pair of scissors, a needle, and thread from his PAK.

**SNIP! SNIP! SNIP!**

Number 2 cut off a small chunk of his cloak.

He gently held the butterfly as he sewed the cloak piece to the butterfly’s back.

“There we go! Good as new!” Number 2 chirped as he put his tools away.

The butterfly flapped her makeshift wing and let out a happy squeak.

“Excellent! The surgery was a success!” Number 2 cheered as he got up.

The butterfly was about to fly away when-

**RUSTLE RUSTLE!**

The leaves rustled once more as the laughter returned.

Number 2 felt his blood boil.

“Fear not, butterfly. I shall handle this…”

He balled up his fist and stood in front of the butterfly protectively.

“ENOUGH! COME OUT AND FACE ME OR SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE ULTIMATE ZIM!”

_Yet again, there was no one there._

Nothing stirred, not even a leaf.

“Fine! You asked for it! Stay back, butterfly. This could get ugly.”

And with that, Number 2 activated his PAK legs and stormed towards the source of the laughter.

The further he went, the darker it seemed to get.

The laughter returned once more, this time louder than ever.

Number 2 froze in his tracks as he felt a cold chill run down his spine.

Two large, glowing blue eyes glared up at him from the darkness, accompanied by a pair of razor sharp pink teeth.

Every shred of courage fled from Number 2’s body as he let out a startled yelp.

He had no idea what was laughing at him but he sure as hell didn’t want to find out!

Number 2 ran as fast as his PAK legs could take him.

The laughing figure drew closer and closer, almost as if it was enjoying the chase.

Number 2 could feel his squeedilyspooch pound in his chest as his panicked breathing grew heavy.

The laughing figure was about to grab Number 2’s cloak when a loud squeak rung out.

The figure’s laughter morphed into an enraged shriek as the butterfly slammed right into its eyes.

Once the figure was distracted, the butterfly flew in front of Number 2, urging him to follow her.

Number 2 was about to question the butterfly but was cut off by the figure rising to its feet.

The butterfly seemed to be leading Number 2 to a small glimmer of light in the distance.

Number 2 ran and ran as the laughing figure begun to catch up to him.

He could feel the figure breathing down his neck but he kept running.

The light seemed to shine brighter and brighter as Number 2 followed the butterfly.

Just when he thought he had lost the figure-

**SWIPE!**

The figure dug its claws into Number 2’s cloak and begun to drag him into the darkness.

The butterfly tried to pull Number 2 back towards the light but the figure was stronger.

Number 2 let out a scream as the butterfly lost her grip, causing him to fall into the figure’s clutches.

Number 2 frantically fought against the figure’s pull but to no avail.

“RELEASE ME! RELEASE ME OR SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE ULTIMATE ZIM!”

The figure simply let out another bout of laughter as it continued to drag Number 2 closer and closer.

The closer he got to the figure, the more terrified Number 2 became. 

He frantically continued to fight against the figure.

Soon Number 2 and the figure were trapped in a violent game of tug of war!

The figure was just about to win when-

**RRRRIP!**

Number 2’s cloak ripped, freeing him from the figure’s grasp.

The impact from the cloak ripping caused the figure to stumble back a bit, allowing Number 2 to make his escape.

Number 2 felt adrenaline march through his veins as he frantically struggled to navigate the sea of darkness.

He ran and ran until he saw the glimmer of light once more!

Tears of joy streamed down, Number 2’s cheeks as he ran towards the light.

Once he reached the light, Number 2 was met with the butterfly fling directly onto his chest as if to give him a hug.

“Worry not, butterfly… I am the….. ultimate Zim….I…..can’t be killed that easily….” Number 2 panted as he gently pet the butterfly.

Number 2 plopped to the ground and caught his breath.

The butterfly fluttered to the top of his head and took a moment to rest as well.

When Number 2 finally calmed down, he let out a soft chuckle as he and the butterfly watched the sun rise.


End file.
